Ebony Tears
by vodkacookies
Summary: Eve is kidnapped. How will everyone react? Will they find her in time? Review, and I'll stick another chapter up ;-
1. Chapter 1

Eve's POV

When I woke up, everything hurt. My head felt like it was throbbing, and when I tried to move, hot white pain shot through my left thigh. Tentatively, I slid my hand to where the pain was worse, near the top of my thigh. I felt something warm and sticky, and it took me a few seconds to realise that it was blood. Suddenly, I felt the overwhelming urge to break down in tears. _No, Eve, _I told myself, _You have to stay strong. Don't let them see you cry._

So, I took a deep breath and tried to figure out what the hell had happened to me. The last thing I remembered, I was with Claire and Shane. We'd gone out for Chilli ingredients, and they'd gone into the store, and... Why hadn't I gone with them? I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. Ah, I'd been too tired; forced to work late at Common Grounds. I mentally slapped myself. _You should have gone with them. If you'd gone inside, you wouldn't be in this mess._ I tried to sigh, but the movement hurt my chest too much. There was no point scolding myself for it now. I just had to try and remember.

I'd been sitting in my car, waiting for them to come back, practically falling asleep right there. Then the door opened, and something hit me over the head, and... That was the last thing that I could remember. What had Claire and Shane done when they'd returned to find me gone? What had they told Michael? Had they even managed to get home, or had they been kidnapped, too?

I shifted position, and the pain burnt unbearably in my leg, but I forced myself into a sitting position, and squinted into the darkness. I was in a small room. Four solid brick walls, a wooden stool in the corner. No windows, and the one door looked like heavy, solid metal. Part of me wanted to get up and try the handle, but the other part of me just knew, that any smart kidnapped would've locked the door. And it wasn't worth the pain in my leg to move.

My leg. It still hurt, terribly, and I desperately wanted to see the wound I knew was there, but the little light escaping from under the door was misty and dim. I leant back against the cold, brick wall. Why hadn't anyone come and found me yet? Where were Claire and Shane? Where the hell was Michael? All I wanted more than anything in the world right then, was for him to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted him to stroke my short, black hair, and kiss my pale cheek, and tell me that he loved me.

But he wasn't there, and I was alone and hurt, and as much as I hated to admit it, really, really scared. More scared than I'd ever been in my whole life. Because after everything I'd been through, and all the shit that'd happened, I'd never been alone. I'd always had Shane or Claire or Michael. Now who did I have?

I wanted to scream and shout and cry, and tear at the stupid door until my hands were raw and bleeding, but I couldn't. I knew it wouldn't do me any good. Shane and I had spent endless Sunday's watching CSI re-runs when we were bored. And there was not one kidnapper who ever hid the victim somewhere where people could hear them scream. And so, after what seemed like hours of depressing mental babble, I did the only thing I could do.

I waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's POV

It had been two hours. Two hours since Shane and I had gotten back to the empty car, with the door still open and the engine still running, and the radio still on. Two hours since we'd called Detective Hess, who had driven us home after the rest of his team had arrived at the store. Two hours since we'd returned home, where I'd gone straight to Eve's room. Two hours since my life had fallen apart.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and a few seconds later, Shane's head appeared. He nudged the door open, and I noticed a bowl of Chilli in his hands. I was still sitting on Eve's bed, taking in everything in her room. Shane came in and sat next to me, placing the bowl bowl of chilli in my shaking hands.

"They found Jason's fingerprints on Eve's car door." He told me, softly. I tried not to be shocked, I'd kind of figured Jason would be behind Eve's disappearance, but my body wouldn't obey my mind. A single tear trickles down my cheek, and I leant into Shane's body. He slid his arm around me, and pressed his face to my head, kissing my hair softly.

"It's going to be okay." He mumbled.

"How?" I asked, hoping for an answer that I knew wouldn't come. Instead, he just pulled me into him, and rocked me gently while I cried silently into his shirt.

"Claire, you need to eat." He told me after a while, gesturing to the untouched chilli in my hands.

I spooned some into my mouth. It was like Shane always made it; hot and spicy, heavy on the garlic. Which I normally loved. But the very thought of what Jason could be doing to Eve, made my stomach turn, and after a few mouthfuls, I just couldn't eat any more. I put the bowl down on Eve's bedside table, and turned to my boy. His eyes seemed a little lost, but everything else inside them was anger, determination and love.

"We have to do something." I whispered.

His brown hair fell unevenly, yet somehow perfectly, over his face. And he nodded, only slightly. But nothing had ever seemed so sure as that slight nod, to me. He slipped his hand in mine, and together we stood up and made our way out of Eve's bedroom, and down the solid oak stairs.

Michael was in the living room, sitting on the sofa. He looked, well... He looked... The only words to describe my friend at that point, would be, honestly broken. His careless mop of golden blonde hair was unkept, falling over his red-rimmed eyes. He was holding one of Eve's dog-collar studded necklaces, staring at it, absently. Shane and I let go of each others hands, and went to sit either side of him.

"It's all my fault." His voice was croaking, barely a whisper. I leant my head on his shoulder, and slipped my arm around his waist.

"No, man. It's no-one's fault. It's normal for you to feel guilty." Shane patted his shoulder, comfortingly.

"No, Shane, you don't understand!" His voice was louder this time, more powerful. "I should have been there. She counts on me to look after her, and when she needed me, _I wasn't there to protect her!_"

He shouted the last words with such force, that I wanted to turn and flee from the very room. But I kept my head fixed firmly on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Michael got up and fetched his guitar. Shane scooted over on the sofa so he was next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. Michael sat on the other side of me, and began to play. The melody was beautiful, and by the time he was done, we were all in tears.

I closed my eyes and leant in to Shane's body. Then I made a silent plea, though I wasn't sure who to.

_Please bring Eve back soon. It's tearing us apart._


	3. Chapter 3

Eve's POV

Time passed so quickly in the darkness. I could only presume I'd been in that room for hours, possibly even days. Fear had built up like an unbreakable knot in my stomach, and I felt so lonely and hurt and hungry. I wanted to be at home with my friends in the beautiful Glass House, eating Shane's chilli that had way too much garlic in, or listening to my perfect boyfriend play his guitar. But I wasn't.

The handle on the door slid down, and I suddenly felt the urge to throw up, but swallowed thickly. I knew in my mind, that it was better to not let my kidnapper see that I was scared. That was what they wanted.

It was Jason. My psychopath kid brother. All 5"9 of him, with his pale skin and his bloodshot eyes. He looked sick. Like, ill sick. But somehow my sisterly instincts to make him feel better were demolished by the fact that _he killed people. _The guy in front of me was no longer my baby brother, he was a murderer. A murderer with a plate of food in his hand and a twisted smile on his face.

"Hey, Sis!" He grinned. "I got you some lunch!" The plate clattered next to me.

I ignored it. "What do you want from me, Jay?" I asked, shakily, trying to keep my voice strong.

He laughed- a vile, unpleasant sound, that made me want to run, far away. "Straight to the point, as always. Well, then, I will be, also." He crouched down, facing me, and there was something like sadness in his eyes. "As much as I hate you for putting me in prison, Eve, I'm not going to kill you. But I am going to punish you." Fear caught in my throat. He lowered himself, so that he was sitting cross-legged on the ground. "You're going to leave your friends, and come with me. We'll leave Morganville, and we'll start a new life. We'll forget everything that's happened, and we'll be brother and sister again. I'm giving you a second chance, Eve, can't you see?"

"What, Jason... No! I can't just leave my friends and run away, and I can't just forget all those girls that you killed!" I cried out.

He reached out and tucked a strand of my hair back behind my ear. I flinched away. "Oh, but you will, sister. Because if you refuse, I will personally kill Michael Glass, and see to it, that your good friend Shane takes the blame." He chuckled.

"Oh, God, Jason, please don't! You can't do that!" Tears were streaming down my face now. He acted like he'd never heard me, like I'd never even said anything.

"... And that little Claire as well. She's very pretty. I'm sure we could have a lot of fun together."

My despair turned to anger. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Claire! She's just a kid!" I yelled.

"_I don't care!_" He screamed.

I fell silent. He looked so angry, that I half expected him to kill me, right there. Instead, he stood up, and regained himself.

"We will have to change your appearance of course. Nothing of your old life will be able to remain. We don't want anyone recognising you now, do we? Eat the food. You don't know when I'll next decide to feed you."

The door closed, and I was left on my own once again. The food he left me was dry and tasteless, and I longed for some of Shane's chilli. In fact, I longer for Shane full stop. We fought all the time over stupid things, and he was annoying and self-centred and sarcastic. But at the end of the day, there had not been one time when I'd needed him and he hadn't been there. He was like my big brother, and however much I tried to hide it, I still loved him.

I longed for Claire. Since I'd found her the day, sitting crying outside the Glass House, I'd wanted to protect her. I wanted to take away all her pain and just hold her close. I wanted to kill the bitches who ever did anything to hurt her, and I wanted to make her feel safe. If Shane was my big brother, Claire was my little sister. And my best friend. All bundled into one.

I longed for Michael. If oxygen was important, Michael was compulsory. He was my boyfriend, my companion, my protector. I literally could not live without him. He was my everything. And if moving away with Jason would keep him safe, I'd do it. I would do anything to keep him safe. I loved him with all my heart.

The room turned into a lemon yellow haze. I swore at myself mentally, for being such a dumbass. He'd drugged the food, of course he had. It meant I was defenceless. And that was exactly what he wanted. I felt myself slipping away, before the darkness swallowed me whole.

When I awoke, I was in a different room. This one was white, everything pure, clean white. The walls, the door. I was lying on what looked like a hospital bed, and next to me there was a white bedside table, with a mirror on it. The mirror was facing the opposite way, towards one of the doors. Curiosity overcame me. Why was it facing the other way? I stood up, carefully. My leg felt better, and when I looked down, I realised I was wearing some sort of hospital gown. I hesitantly hitched up the bottom of the gown, to see my leg. It was bandaged all the way down to my knee. They'd obviously given me some sort of painkillers, because I could walk more or less with ease, just a slight limp. I hobbled over to the mirror, and turned it to face me. Then I gasped, and stumped back in horror.

My hair. He'd dyed it; bright blonde, and he'd wiped off all my make-up, my pale foundation and thick black eyeliner. I remembered his words before he'd left. _We'll have to change your appearance of course. Nothing of your old life will be able to remain. _

Well, he'd succeeded there. Anything even remotely 'Eve' had gone.

"I did a good job, didn't I?" Jason chuckled from behind me. An angry tear slid down my cheek. I didn't even bother to turn around. "Next is that beautiful tattoo of yours. We'll be removing it with my own special formula."

In pure anger, I picked up the mirror, spun around and flung it with all my strength. He'd already gone, and the mirror hit the closed door and shattered. I collapsed to my knees, kneeling in the broken shards of mirror, and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's POV

It was Shane's idea to go back to the place where Eve was taken. He said he'd seen on CSI, that sometimes the police miss something, and when they go back to the crime scene, they find something important that they had missed last time. So Michael had driven us down to the store in his car, and we pulled up in the same spot as before. The police had taken Eve's car, so that they could search it for more clues. It was evidence, now.

Michael found the first clue. We'd been trying to re-enact it. I sat in the drivers seat, being Eve. "She was really tired." I told the guys, remembering. "Jason could've opened the door, and it would've taken her a few seconds to realise."

Michael nodded. "So Jason opens the door..." He closed the door and opened it again. "But how did he..." He paused, turned and looked down. Tyre marks on the floor. "... get here." he concluded, with a grim smile. "He came in a car."

Shane nodded, vigorously. "And he moved fast enough to leave tyre tracks. I'll bet there's more. We can..."

"...follow them" I finished for him. We all looked at each other. A brief moment of togetherness, of hope. Hope, that we would find Eve, soon.

We moved into action, Michael in the drivers seat, me in the passengers, Shane in the back. Sure enough, there were more tracks further down the road, and we followed them at a speed I wasn't sure was legal.

_Hang in there, Eve. We're coming for you. _

**A/N: Really short chapter, sorry! But, I'll be posting more soon, don't worry ;D**

**E-mails from you guys are totally welcome, come talk to me! (a).uk**

**Or, I update sometimes on my blog, babblesofbeth. blogspot. Com**

**Do you think they'll find her before Jason tries to remove her tat? D;**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming!:D xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for waiting so long for the next chapter guys!  
And thanks for all the reviews, they make me sososososo happy XD**

**Thankyouuuuuu, enjoy!:-) xoxox**

Eve's POV

They came in, four of them, with Jason close behind. I hadn't bothered to fight back- I knew they'd make sure I was worse off. They lifted me on to the bed, on my stomach, and strapped me down. Then one of them took of the hospital gown with lingering hands. I pushed back the urge to gag.

"Pervert!" I spat.

He just laughed at me. I felt something like embarrassment; that I'd just been pinned down and undressed by four middle-aged men. Who could now, all see my bare chest. _They can all see my boobs.. _I gritted my teeth and felt red-hot fury surge through me.

Jason stepped into my view, a bottle of green acidic liquid in his hand. Smoke drifted eerily from the top of the bottle. _Oh my God, he's really going to do it. You can't just remove a tat, with your own acid. You need specialists and doctors, and... Oh my God, it's going to hurt so much. Oh my God. _He smiled, and I gulped and felt numb.

"Please, Jay. You don't have to do this." I knew it was a helpless plea, that he wasn't going to change his mind. But something in my brain was telling me that I had to keep fighting, or at least keep begging, for my freedom. Otherwise I was going to get hurt. That was inevitable.

He smiled again, and moved out of my view. For a split, glorious second, I thought that he had changed his mind. Then, I felt the acid pour on to my bare skin. Burning, melting through my flesh... I screamed.

Claire's POV

We heard her screams from the parking lot, as we were getting out of the car. We'd followed Jason's tyre tracks to an old warehouse in the south end of Morganville. Michael started to run, and Shane and I followed in close pursuit.

By the look of fury in Michael's eyes as we ran through empty corridors, following the screams, I could tell that the dumbass who had the nerve to hurt my best friend, was going to pay.

Michael flung open a door, and we found Eve. Well, she didn't look like Eve at first. Her hair was bright blonde, and her usual Goth make-up was gone. Tears streamed down her face, and she was screaming. I could tell she was in a lot of pain, and I felt utterly helpless. Shane was already on the phone, talking to the emergency services. Michael and I rushed to her side. We untied her, and Michael slipped off his shirt and slipped it over her head for her to cover up with.

"Michael, it hurts." She sobbed.

It broke my heart, to see Eve like she was. And I could tell it broke Michael's too, possibly even more. He was sobbing too, and Shane's voice was unsteady as he spoke to the operator.

"No, he must've gone. We heard her screaming. Look, how long are you going to be? Three? Can you make it two? It's a chemical burn..."

Michael held her close, careful to avoid the patch on her back. "Okay, sweetheart. The ambulance will be here soon. You're going to be okay."

She looked so lost, so broken. "Please... Make it stop hurting, Michael..." she cried, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

"I wish I could, Eve, I wish I could." he held her, and cried into her new blonde hair. I saw her body relax, and realised she'd passed out from the pain.

"Eve?" I whispered, tapping her face, lightly. "Come on, Eve, stay with us."

The ambulance arrived soon after. Then everything was just a blur.


End file.
